When X-ray radiation penetrates an object such as a patient to be imaged, scattered radiation is generated. Scattered radiation causes a reduction of contrast in X-ray images. Anti-scatter devices, for example anti-scatter grids, have the quality of attenuating scattered radiation while allowing non-scattered radiation to pass. Therefore anti-scatter devices are typically employed to counteract the contrast reduction caused by scattered radiation. However, the use of anti-scatter devices, and notably the use of anti-scatter grids, imposes several requirements and hence restrictions on clinical workflow.